


Mais on est le 4 Juillet !

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Crack, M/M, personal headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Tout le monde se préparait à fêter la fête nationale américaine. Sauf Bucky.Tout le monde se préparait aussi à fêter l'anniversaire de Captain America. Sauf Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde
> 
> Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Steve Rogers, alors je me suis dis que j'allais vous écrire un petit truc pour l'occasion. Mais comme c'est également le NaNo et que je m'y suis prise super tard, il sera en deux parties.
> 
> Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais cette fic va vous présenter un de mes headcanons préférés. La suite devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! (et bon anniversaire Stevie)

Comme tous les matins depuis sept mois, depuis qu'il était redevenu lui-même, Bucky se réveilla seul. Le côté de Steve était déjà froid et une délicieuse odeur de café frais et de pancake envahissait leur appartement. Il allait crier à son petit ami de le rejoindre quand son estomac gronda. OK. D'abord, le petit déjeuner. Il aurait tout le temps de traîner Steve au lit ensuite.

Il quitta la chambre et traversa le couloir qui menait au reste de l'appartement. Un passage rapide par la salle de bain et il entra dans la cuisine.

Il s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte et observa la scène. La radio était allumée. Elle était réglée sur une de ces émissions matinales que les gens du 21ème siècle semblaient apprécier : les derniers gros titres, la météo, l'horoscope, le tout entrecoupé de jeux et de quelques chansons. Son attention se détourna bien vite de qu'il entendait pour se poser sur Steve

Ce dernier s'affairait devant la plaque de cuisson. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et chacun de ses mouvements - verser la pâte, retourner le pancake d'un coup sec, le faire glisser dans l'assiette - faisait se déplacer les muscles de son dos d'une manière qui réveilla la libido de Bucky. Il se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être que le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre en fin de compte.

Il s'approcha lentement et glissa ses mains le long de la taille de son amant. La peau sous ses doigts métalliques tressaillit à cause du froid, mais le cuisinier auto-proclamé resta sans bouger. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur sa cuisson, Bucky l'attira vers lui, ses deux paumes pressées contre ses muscles abdominaux. Le petit déjeuner allait définitivement attendre.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur la nuque qui s'offrait à lui. Il partit de la lisière des cheveux blonds et quand il atteignit la jonction avec son épaule, la tête de Steve était déjà penchée sur le côté. Bucky sentit sous ses lèvres plus qu'il ne l'entendit le grognement qui quitta la gorge de son petit ami.

_Bien_.

D'une main, il éteignit le feu sous la poêle. L'autre abandonna sa place sur l'abdomen de son amant et descendit, descendit, descendit.

"Buck, j'avais presque fini. Les pancakes vont être froids."

Ses protestations furent facilements ignorées et lorsque sa main de chair atteignit sa destination, le blond se tut complètement. Il se retourna et embrassa Bucky.

_Gagné_.

Il attira Steve vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas complètement abandonné son idée :

"Je ne te refais pas de pancake tout à l'heure. Pas la peine de demander. Tu mangeras des céréales."

Bucky lui mordilla l'oreille :

"Bien entendu. Comme à chaque fois. Promis."

Steve fronça des sourcils.

"Non pas comme à chaque fois. A chaque fois, tu me convaincs de recommencer. Cette fois, ça ne marchera pas."

Un baiser contre sa jugulaire.

"Bien sur."

"Sérieusement."

Un autre au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je te crois"

"Buck …"

Il sortirent de la cuisine. Au milieu des protestations de Steve, il entendit le présentateur à la radio souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Captain America. Il fronça des sourcils. Il avait du mal entendre. On était en Juillet. Ou cet homme faisait mal son travail.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Comme promis, voilà la seconde partie de ce petit texte anniversaire. Pour celles et ceux n'ayant pas compris le headcanon dont je parlais dans le premier chapitre, vous devriez avoir votre réponse bientôt.
> 
> Et surtout la réponse à cette question existentielle : Bucky va-t-il manger des pancakes ou pas ?
> 
> Bonne lecture.

 

Après un orgasme, une douche, un second orgasme et un  _arrête ça, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui_  ferme et définitif, Bucky se retrouva assis à la table de la cuisine.

Il avait devant lui une assiette entière de pancakes encore fumants.

_Même pas en rêve._

_Mais, tu sais que j'adore tes pancakes_

_Je t'avais prévenu. Non._

_Il me faut des forces pour le métro jusqu'à chez Stark. Tu sais que je déteste les endroits confinés._

_Cet argument a perdu toute crédibilité la fois où tu m'as entraîné dans ce minuscule cagibi parce que, je cite, "j'ai besoin d'une pipe, maintenant"._

_Mais j'en avais besoin. Cette mission de surveillance était ennuyeuse à mourir._

_Peut-être, mais pas de pancake. La prochaine fois, tu mangeras avant de m'attirer au lit._

_Et sous la douche. N'oublie pas la douche. Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre quand j'avais mes lèvres autour de ta bite._

_Ton langage, Buck._

_Tu préfères queue ?_

_Je préfère que tu te taises et que tu manges. On doit être chez Stark dans une heure._

_Tu me prépares des pancakes ?_

_Non._

_S'il te plait ? Stevie. Pour me faire plaisir._

…

…

_Ok. Mais c'est la dernière fois._

Et donc, dix minutes après cette conversation, il se retrouvait devant une assiette de pancake encore fumants. Qu'il s'empressa de manger. Steve était patient, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop le pousser. Il détestait être en retard et ils avaient promis à Stark de venir passer le jour de la fête nationale avec lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à Manhattan se passa sans soucis. Pour une fois, le métro n'était pas bondé et ils purent arriver à destination sans que Steve ne se sente obligé de poser une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos.

Ils furent accueilli à la tour Stark par la bande de dégénérés qui leur servait de collègues/amis. Et une énorme banderole blanche, rouge et bleu où était inscrite "BON CENTIÈME ANNIVERSAIRE CAPTAIN".

Bucky resta bloqué à l'entrée.

Il voulut attraper Steve pour lui demander ce que c'était que cette connerie, mais son petit ami s'était déjà éloigné. Il vit Natasha, puis Maria et Jane se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Stark le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Clint et Sam se limitèrent à une main sur l'épaule, alors que la tape que Thor lui donna dans le dos le fit avancer d'un pas.

Et tous avaient les mêmes mots aux lèvres : bon anniversaire.

Ce fut Sam qui remarqua le premier que Bucky était toujours planté devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Il s'approcha lentement. Ils avaient tous appris, d'une manière douloureuse ou une autre, qu'il ne valait mieux pas le surprendre.

"Tout va bien, Barnes ?"

Il pointa du doigt la banderole qui pendait fièrement au plafond.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

Sam leva les yeux vers l'objet, l'air surpris et légèrement inquiet.

"C'est une banderole d'anniversaire."

"Pour Steve."

"Oui. Pour Steve."

Les autres membres de leur équipe s'étaient tus et les regardaient. Bucky chercha son petit ami du regard. Il le trouva derrière tout le monde, debout. Sa main frottait sa nuque. Il était gêné. Mais de quoi ?

L'attention de Bucky retourna sur Sam. Perplexe, il ajouta :

"Mais on est le 4 Juillet !"

Les sourcils de Sam se soulevèrent, il se tourna vers le reste des occupants de la pièce, cherchant un peu de support. Tout le monde haussa les épaules. Le para soupira.

"Oui. Et c'est l'anniversaire de Steve. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?"

Il était vrai que sa mémoire lui jouait encore des tours, mais il se rappelait quand même de la date d'anniversaire de son petit ami. Il les fêtait avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient deux ans.

"Bien entendu que je m'en souviens. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui." Il pointa Steve du doigt. "Cet idiot est né le 8 Novembre."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Steve. Stark poussa même un QUOI ?! strident. Tous virent Captain America rougir et se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il commença ses explications.

"C'était l'idée du sénateur Brandt. Il disait que faire coïncider la date de naissance de Captain America avec le jour de l'indépendance ne ferait que renforcer le symbole. Steve Rogers n'intéressait personne, je n'ai pas vu où était le problème. Je suppose que la vérité s'est perdue avec le temps."

Tout le monde resta silencieux, choqués.

Tout le monde sauf Bucky. Lui, il était furieux.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et se planta devant son crétin de petit ami.

"C'est des conneries ! Comme si tu ne leur en avais pas assez donné. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas de suivre Captain America. Par contre, ce petit gars de Brooklyn, je le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde."

La réponse lui parvint en un murmure, rien que pour lui :

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"Encore heureux. Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette idée stupide que tu n'es pas important. Les gens ici se contrefoutent de Captain America, ils sont là pour Steve Rogers."

Il savait que c'était un sujet difficile pour son petit ami et il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler, il n'était plus vraiment fâché. Il retourna vers le milieu de la pièce et s'assit sur un des canapés. Steve le rejoignit trente secondes plus tard et se colla à lui.

Stark le fusilla du regard.

"Tu es vraiment le roi pour bousiller mes soirées, Barnes. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de tout ça maintenant ?"

Il montra la décoration d'un geste vague du bras.

"Range-les. Tu les re-sortiras en novembre."

"Et la nourriture ? L'alcool ? Le feu d'artifice ? Le gâteau ? Tu sais combien ça m'a coûté de faire faire un gâteau coloré en blanc, rouge et bleu ET bio ? Ces gens sont des cinglés avec les colorants qu'ils acceptent d'utiliser."

Bucky avait une solution toute simple, qu'il s'empressa de partager :

"C'est quand même le jour de l'indépendance. On peut toujours faire la fête. Et on recommencera en Novembre, pour les cent ans de Steve. Si je ne l'ai pas tué avant."

Cela fit taire le milliardaire deux secondes. Puis il annonça, très bruyamment, que la fête pouvait commencer. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait repris leurs conversations, un verre de champagne à la main.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc voilà un de mes headcanons préférés : Steve n'est pas né le 4 Juillet. Mais cela faisait tellement plus patriotique que Captain America soit justement né le jour de l'indépendance que le sénateur Brandt avait choisi de faire coïncider les dates.
> 
> Ce qui est, quand on y réfléchit, absolument horrible et triste. Déjà que Steve a du mal à exister par lui-même, faut encore qu'on lui enlève sa date de naissance.


End file.
